


Love You To

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Food, Gen, ah the realisation that I need to distance Hazel from me in characteristics but..., anyway I hope you enjoy and have a nice day :3, literally singing and eating, that's the point, that's this chapter byee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Singing and eatingPlus George is very kind and GIVES Hazel a guitar, and a good one at that too





	

t came to be quarter past one, and I knew that I should head down for lunch. The soft pitter-patter of raindrops fell upon the roof above. John had made us grilled cheese sandwiches, which I was slightly subdued about, but when they didn’t taste like the nastiness that all foods that graced the refrigerator at home did, I thoroughly enjoyed it.   
‘She’s got your knack, y’know.’ George said to John.  
‘Which one?’ John laughed.  
‘Reading, I think that’s what you mean.’ I cut in. George nodded.  
‘That one.’ John said. I smirked with laughter. John didn’t seem to take himself seriously at all. After a couple of minutes, I went back to my room and the books. I could smell a smell that I recognised when seven came around, and I jumped up and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where on the island bench lay three boxes of pizza, a stick of garlic bread and George was putting on the other bench what I thought was chocolate something from the smell.   
‘Knew it.’ I said, with a smile. George turned around, his hair flopping as he noticed me. He smirked back. John came into the room, and he didn’t need words. Neither did the meal, with only a few words being said as we munched through the meatlovers, Hawaiian and marguerita goodness and the reeky taste of the garlic bread.   
‘It’s been a long time since I’ve had something like that, man.’ John said.  
‘Then I bet you haven’t had this.’ George said, getting up and fetching the chocolate scented box from the cupboard. Upon opening, it contained six chocolate brownies, with containers of chocolate sauce.   
‘Woah… I forgot they started doing those.’ John said.  
‘I don’t care, man.’ I said, diving in for a warm brownie. Popping open the sauce container, I poured it over the brownie and licked the container out, something I would have got in trouble for at home. This meant I was moving further away from the struggles of home. The sun had set and George stood up and left the room. I voluntarily cleared up the cardboard packaging that I placed in the recycling pile, with John standing up to follow George. I sat down in the comfortable squishy chair I had claimed, when George came back with his guitar case.  
‘Woah…’ I said. ‘Do you want me to grab my mandolin?’ I asked.  
‘Yeah, if you want.’ George smiled, tuning up the guitar. I quickly ran up the stairs to grab the case, hearing the strings twang as it hit the walls of the case. John came out of his room with a guitar case, that I didn’t notice at the airports but I did remember him having it. George didn’t have his, I knew that. I sat back down in my chair, and John sat down in another. John began to play first, the opening chords of ‘I’ve Just Seen A Face’. He began to sing it, but as Paul had sung it originally it didn’t seem quite right.   
‘I’ve just seen a face I can’t forget the time or place where we just met she’s just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we’ve met…’   
I joined in for a moment.  
‘Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again.’   
George played the riff of the middle, not singing because it wasn’t his place to yet. But once I tried to play ‘Love You To’, George corrected me.  
‘You’re playing the wrong chords, but I don’t know what they’d be.’ he said. ‘Wait a second.’ George got up and came back with another guitar case.   
‘Try with this.’ he said, unpacking the guitar. ‘It should be tuned right.’ His eyes turned to me, wide and expectant as I removed it. It was made of a lightweight wood, dully polished dark wood, with silver frets and tuning pegs. I didn’t know exactly what to do at first, but then I knew I had to ask it.  
‘Which hand is it for?’  
‘Oh, you’re like Paul then. Give it here and I’ll switch them over for you.’ George laughed. I relaxed in a small explosion of relief, I was thinking that the question would go the other way. Deftly removing the strings, George was focused on his task while John whistled a tune. Tightening the strings, George handed back the guitar to me.  
‘Strum it, and John, you copy.’ he ordered. I let my fingers fall down the strings, no finger upon the fret. It didn’t sound right to me, particularly when John played exactly the same.   
‘A bit tighter on those strings, I think.’ George said, taking the fine instrument from me yet again. ‘Try again.’  
I did the exact strum again, this time in tune with John’s.   
‘Alright then, all I need to know now is the chords!’ I joked, though I really could only play random notes on the mandolin when experimenting and they were soon forgotten, and I had no knowledge of chords for the guitar, but I could vaguely remember how the tab system worked.   
‘Yeah, I suppose that would help!’ John laughed.   
‘I don’t even know how to play that old thing, yet alone guitar.’ I sighed.  
‘Don’t they teach you that at school?’ John asked.  
‘How would you know that?’ I said, with one raised eyebrow.   
‘None of your business.’ he replied.   
‘Yeah they did, but it would have helped so much if firstly, I had been using a left-handed guitar and secondly, the teacher wasn’t a self-obsessed prick who taught us how to read tab and fuck else. Actually, she taught us fuck else in the class.’ I said.   
‘That would suck.’ John replied.  
‘Yeah, it did.’ I sighed.   
~To Be Continued~


End file.
